A New Family
by MoonStar1312
Summary: A regular girl going on about in life, until a certain accident happens. Waking up, finding herself with the Vocaloids. And being one of them. What crazy adventure awaits our new Vocaloid? Visiting other worlds, meeting new people. A new found love with a certain blonde-haired boy? Sorry for the cut off picture. PM me on what your thoughts are on the picture. XD
1. Prologue

**Um... Hi.**

**Yeah, I know this is my first VOCALOID fanfiction, and criticisms are accepted. They could actually help me improve my writing skills!**

**Sorry for grammar errors and for the long intro. I just needed the readers to know my personality better. Sorry again!**

**Thanks,**

**MoonStar (Moon for short *wink*)**

* * *

Prologue:

"_So do you have a crush in school or not?"_

_"NO! what the hell makes you think that?!"_

_I groaned internally._

_Oh wait! Stupid me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Victoria Devine, and the person annoying me right now is my cousin, Emerald Devine. She moved with us when she and I were little, when her parents abandoned her._

_ I think I should tell you more about myself._

_ I'm a 13 year-old girl, with shoulder length black 's about it really._

_ Have I told you that I'm in love with Vocaloid and my favorite/crush right now is Len Kagamine? I'm just addicted._

_ I squeal whenever I see him paired up with someone. I like Electric Angel, Magnet, World is Mine, Romeo and Cinderella, Servant of Evil (which made me cry big time) and some other japanese songs that I can't really read the titles of.  
_

_Oh, and back to reality: we were in the car after a trip, and we were bickering as usual._

_"Come on Vic!"_

_"God, you two are so annoying! Keep it down, for heaven's sake!" My other cousin, Jet Devine, yelled._

_We were quiet for the rest of the trip until it happened. The accident that would change my life forever._

_Our car was colliding with another. All I saw after that were a blurr, and saw flashes of blue and white._

_I got enfulged in the darkness._

* * *

_I woke up with a jolt. **Where the hell am I?** I thought. I looked around. All white. Strange._

_I got up and walked which seemed like hours. I gave up and sat on the floor with a thump. Strangest thing though, there was no floor._

_A burst of light emerged from nowhere and I spun my head around. There I saw man with a white tux and long hair, around shoulder length._

_"God?"_

_"Sometimes I wonder why people think of me as father." The man chuckled slightly._

_"Wait, Jesus?"_

_"Yes." The ma- no wait, Jesus answered, then bowed._

_"Am I..." I trailed of. He nodded._

_"Why?" I asked, voice trembling._

_"Calm yourself, my child. The Father knows what he is doing."_

_"I know..."_

_"I am sent here to tell you something. You have read **The Time Keeper**, yes?"_

_"Yeah..." (LOL for those who don't know time keeper, read it! Its by Mitch Albom. It was awesome.)_

_"Then you should know, I am sending you to your heaven."_

_"Where?"_

_"First, Let me explain. You wanted to be a Vocaloid yourself, right?"_

_"You don't mean..."_

_"That I'm going to reincarnate you and send you to be one of the Vocaloids? Yes."_

_I couldn't help it. I rushed over and hugged him tight. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou! I love you so much!"_

_"Yes, I know. They are making you right now. How about getting the chance to say goodbye to your family?" He said._

_"Sure" I replied, my smile never leaving my face._

* * *

**Yes!**

**Finally got to write this idea down. In case you haven't noticed, the OC I created? That was me. Or you could think of it as another OC though, I don't really care. Oh, and the name i mentioned were just fake names. I made them up.**

**I do not own Vocaloid as much as I want to, neither do I own ****_The time keeper_****, in which this guy named Dor is sent out to chage the fates of 2 people. Oh, and I don't use God because I want to. He just kind of needed to be in the plot.**

**Anyway, my Vocaloid name would be...**

**SECRET!**

**Hahaha! but, please do leave me either a PM or a review. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Introductions

As I entered the portal, I found myself drifting to sleep.

I woke up to a sad kind of music playing. I stood up and saw my own funeral.

Okay, talk about akward. That's when i had the most crazy idea ever. Since I was invisible, I walked over to my coffin, sat on it,  
and made myself visible.

Everyone gasped as soon as I did so.

"Victoriaaaaaaaa!"

Oh, great. Here comes Emerald.

"Hold on Em. I'm already dead. I just came here to greet yah."

"... Victoria young lady, what in the world is going on?" My mother interjected. I sighed.

"See, dear mother, I am going to be reincarnated. I might not be able to see you again, that's why I'm here. Jesus is just sending me to my heaven,

which is with my most favorite anime... er... virtual vocalists, Vocaloid" I said.

"Wait a minute, did you say..." Emerald said.

"Yes, you moron."

"Uwa! Lucky! Sama mo naman ako!" Emerald said. She was half Filipino, so was I. What she said was : Uwa! Lucky! Can I come?

"Ugh. No. Anyway, even if you're annoying enough, I'll really miss you. Bye guys!"I said with slight tears in my eyes.

"NO!"

I chuckled at that. "Sorry guyss, its meant to be. I think my Vocaloid name would be _. Be sure to search it in youtube!" I did a peace sign and left.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jesus asked me.

"Yup"

"Alright then, you may go. I wish you a happy adventure, even in tough times."

"Jesus?"

"Yes, dear child?"

"You do know I read a lot of Manga, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know that I know everything will be alright." I said.

"Of course. Now, go on, Victoria, your journey awaits."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Testing... Commencing log-in..." A person said. In a tube right next to him, lay a tube.

Inside the tube was a girl with shoulder length sky-blue hair, with a bow at the back, tying half her hair.

Her clothes consisted of something like Miku's: Those things she wore on her arms. Only one arm had it, though. looked like a the other arm, there was this strip of cloth that was tied as a ribbon. the cloth was black. Her shirt was sleeveless and white, and in the middle was a bow fo skirt was knee-length, with white at the bottom. her belt was a mixture of blue and white, with a strap dangling at the had boots just below her. White boots, with black feathers on top.

"Sylvia Furukawa is now on. Backing up database."

Suddenly, a pair of blondes and a teal-haired girl walked in.

"Is she done?" Len Kagamine asked. "I'm so excited to meet her!" Said his twin, Rin Kagamine.

"Let's not get excited to much, Len, Rin. You might scare the crap out of her." Miku Hastune said.

"Will not!" Rin pouted.

"Somethings wrong!" Shouted another person. "She's getting unwanted Database!"

"Huh? Unwanted?" Miku said confused. Len sighed.

"He means that the brain's getting her memories back. Let's hope she won't over load." with that, Len walked over to the scientist. He tapped a few commands.

"Huh? She's stabilized... that means..." He muttered.

"Len! She's awake!" Rin shouted .

Len ran off to the girl.

**My POV**

God dammit. Who knew being reincarnated was very much the result of my head ache?

I looked around, and saw 3 figures. One had teal hair, and the other two had blonde. I saw my vision clearing. A wide smile appeared across my face.

"Oh, man! She's creepy!" I heard a slightly familiar robotic voice yell.

"Hey there! My names Hatsune-" Before Miku could finish, I held up my hand. "Miku. Hatsune Miku."

They just stood there, too shocked to say a word. I looked over to the twins and pointed."Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin."

After a few minutes, Miku spoke,"How?"

"Let me just say that the world where I was from, you three were my most favorite virtual singers. The most favorite of mine is-"

"Miku right?" Rin said grinning. I face-palmed.

"NO. 3rd favorite, actually. Second is you, Rin Kagamine, and 1st is... Len Kagamine." Len's jaw dropped. Rin and Miku's eyes were wide open. I laughed.

"Not to mention my crush as well. Hehe. But I also like you being paired with Rin, Miku, and Neru." Len blushed, Rin kept nudging Miku, Miku was laughing hysterically.

"Well, Sil-chan, let's get to your new home!" Miku and Rin announced. I raised an eyebrow. "Sil-chan is short for Sylvia." Miku said. "Alright then.

* * *

**Time Skip Still my POV**

"We're home! And we brought the new girl!" Miku yelled. Me and the rest stepped inside while we see Miku dragging a half drunk Meiko and a strangled Kaito. Luka walked in holding tea.

"So tell us about yourself, Sylvia-san. Past life? I heard you're the only Vocaloid who remembered their past all on their own." Luka said.

"Yes. You see..."

And then, they were listening to my story. My past life, and how I died. I also told them how I ended up being reincarnated, and how this was my heaven, singing.

Singing covered up most my life. If it weren't for those Vocaloid songs, my life would be boring. I also told them how I was addicted to Vocaloid, even replayed a memory of my past self watching the Niconico party. You know, the ones in those live concert thingies. I think I left the part where I was super addicted to Len, though he and Rin were blushing when I told them about the Romeo and Cinderella song.

"Oh, and which reminds me, You said the computers here could connect to other worlds, yes?" I asked. Len nodded. Rin came back with a laptop in her hands. "Here." She handed me the computer.

I pulled up a search engine and typed up: Youtube.

Once I saw youtube, I typed on the search bar [Project DIVA] and [Vocaloid]. Then I hit search.

When it was done loading, I showed it to them. "See?" I said. Miku stared at it then exclaimed, "Awesome! I never knew we could have so many viewers!"

IA, who was searching on another phone, said, "This is your profile, isn't it, Sylvia?" She showed me the phone. There showed a website. Fanfiction!

"Oh, that... yeah, umm... yeah. Had you seen the fanfictions I liked?" I asked her.

They looked at the fanfiction for what seemed like hours. then they said-

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**Anway, as I've said before, please leave a review even if its just full of criticisms. I accept those as tips to make it look better.**

**Anyway, thank you Rose Verdict for leaving a review. I was supposed to name myself Eri Furukawa, but while I was looking for the characters, I found out that there already was an Eri, so I named myself Sylvia.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please do leave a review! Don't give a damn if its full of curses or whatever, a review is still a review right?**

**Till next time!**


	3. Dinner preparation and a duet

**This is a day which I refer to as...**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**You wanna know why?**

**I just downloaded MikuMikuDance and learnt how to use it in a matter of 30 min! For some people, you may think, 'So what?' well, I am a bit young, as I said in my profile, and you could call that a 'not bad' when you know my age. Other than my dad, I'm the only one who can make things I download in my computer work. MMD, Project DIVA, And not to mention I have a tablet full of Vocaloid! Call me addict, I don't care. I love my merchandises!**

**I don't want to keep blabbering about these, and I don't want to be called a 'bragger'. I'm NOT one of those. I just like to tell everyone. If you get offended for whatever reason, PM me about it and I'll try to be less expressive. But hey, I'm just happy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**-I don't own Vocaloid. You don't see me planning another concert, now do we?**

**-There will be some REAL fanfics mentioned here. I am not claiming them as my own. I just wanted for all of the Vocaloids to know what I read in Fanfiction. Credits go to owners BIG TIME. Thank you for those wonderful stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They looked at the fanfiction for what seemed like hours. then they said-

"Awesome! Can we know what happens next?" They said at the same time.

They were reading on their mobile phones, too addicted to reading those. For example, War for Affection, Wolves and Flowers, Shadow Clip, etc.

"Can I make an account?" Miku asked.

"Do you have an email?" I replied. She nodded. "Then it won't be hard, seeing that you only have to agree that your age is higher than 13. Oh, and deciding your password is also a must."

They all started typing on their phones. I, on the other hand, decided to check out my profile.

Heh... So I like chocolates, huh? and then... *blinks* I should be seen holding a gadget or book, what the heck is this? Um... lets see, confident, cheerful... yep. Pretty much the personality I had when I was still human...

"Ylvia... Sylvia... Yo! Earth to Sylvia!"

"Ack! What the f*ck-" I turn around to see the twins. "Oh, hey you two. Got bored from reading?"

"Yeah, after that chapter, I tried finding another good story, but no such luck" Len said while scratching his head. He looked cu-_ NO! BAD SYLVIA! No thinking of Len and his cuteness! _I shook my head to remove my thoughts.

"What's wrong, Sil-chan?" Rin asked. I almost didn't see that smirk on her face. _What the heck is she thinking about?_

"Oh yeah, Len? You might wanna cook dinner soon, along with Luka-nee." She said to Len while her smirk was now clearly visible. It gave me chills down my spine. _Kill me. Kill me now. OHEMGHEE!_

As soon as Len left, Rin just tackled me to the ground. "So? Will you admit that you have a crush on Len?"

"Alright! Fine. Yes, I do like him. What about it?" I answered, trying to sound calm.

"I have to tell Miku. We can be your matchmakers! MIKUUUUU! COME HERE! SIL-CHAN HAS A CRUSH!"

Almost immediately, Miku enters the room with her phone still glued to her. "Who?"

"Len!" Rin replied eagerly. "Wow, and I thought you only had a crush on him when you were still human. Guess that I was wrong, after all. Alright! You're cooking with Len starting toaday!" Miku said while dragging me to what looked like the kitchen.

"Luka! Starting today, I want Sil-chan to cook with Len!" Miku said.

**Luka POV**

"Luka! Starting today I want Sil-chan to cook with Len!"

I turn around and see Miku. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw the wink she was adding. _And the match-maker side has already shown itself. Oh well, Lets see what will happen between the two. _I thought. "Sure, why not?"

Len just said "No problem. She should get used at least." He shrugged. Man, how dense can he be? I mean, Sylvia is already blushing, and all, he should notice.

Sylvia just gave 1 last glare at Miku and started to chop veggies. I wonder what we will be having for dinner tonight. Filipino cuisine, maybe? She did mention she was living in the Philippines when she was human.

* * *

**Len POV**

I wonder why Miku would want Sylvia to switch with Luka-nee... Oh well, she's good in cooking at least.

"Hey Len, can we make the dish I used to crave for when I was human?"

"Sure."

She told me what to do, and I followed. We were making this dish called Chopped Suey, whatever you called that.

She looked pretty and cute as she was cutting the vegetable... wait, why the heck am I saying this?

I heard her sing a song, very familiar.

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou _

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari _

_anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa..._

She had such a voice! Oh well, I should join her...

And there we were, singing as we worked on the dish.

**My POV**

My God. Is Len duetting with me? We sound so good!

Although... I do sense something behind the door... And I smell _Negi_. Great job hiding, Miku.

After finishing our song, I told Len I'd get the dishes. I reached the cabinet, but what I didn't account for was the wet floor. My legs shot out beneath me as I screamed.

A hand wrapped around my waist as I started to fall. I turn around to see Len.

"Hey, watch it. You almost broke your ankle."

"Umm.. Yeah.. T-thanks. N-now will you please let go? I-i can't really move." Damn why am I stuttering?

Len smirked. Uh-oh.

"Actually, I'd like to be in this position for a bit longer" He said. I blushed. Darn, what have I gotten myself into?

His arm was around my waist, his other arm was holding my hand, and his face was LITERALLY in FRONT of MINE.

**Miku POV**

Hee hee. Sil-chan, aren't you happy? I told her mentally. I can do that sometimes. I wonder if she can hear me-

_Yes I can hear you! And what the hell? Is he a playboy?_

No, I don't think so. He's only been like this around you, and I have never seen him like this.

_Can't you come out? I know you and Rin have been spying on me since when? Oh yeah, A WHILE AGO._

Aw! Don't be such a spoiler! Now, on to the video-

_You videotaped us?_

Did I? Crap. Tee hee, I better get going.

_No you don't-_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Vocaloids were eating the dish Sylvia and Len prepared, and they said it was good. Luka noticed Len scooting closer to Sylvia.

Soon everyone noticed, including Sylvia.

"Um... Len, why are you close? I mean, closer than usual?" Sylvia asked, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Hmm... Because I can?" Len answered.

"Looks like someone's got a crush!" Teto shouted. Teto, being a loud-mouth, could not hold her thoughts for herself.

"Shut up!" Sylvia replied. Everyone laughed as they finished their dinner.

* * *

**Hehe...**

**I could not think of a better way to make Len a playboy type! Jeez Sylvia, what have you gotten yourself into?**

**Sylvia: Shut it!**

**Miku: Oh come on!**

***Three of them start bickering***

**Len: Oh dear.**

**Rin:Well then, as we are substitute for Moon, we will let you have a preview!**

* * *

Watt-san turned around to the 7 of them,

"You will be traveling worlds of the songs we created. Good luck!"

...

"HUH?"


	4. Visiting: The Story of Evil

**Hey!**

**It been a while again! **

**I had a LOT of ideas for this, but stuck with this plot. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimers:**

_**-I don't own Vocaloid. You can't search Sylvia, can you?**_

_**-I don't own The Evillious Chronicles.**_

_**-I don't own the song, MOTHY does. I wonder why I can't see the full anime version.**_

**Happy ****_Buwan ng Wika_****! Don't ask what in means, please. Its hard to explain, even when I know what it is. Come to my country to find out.**

**Oh, and I forgot. The CORRECT description of Sylvia:**

_**Blue hair. White bow used to keep it steady. Holds half of hair back.**_

_**White sleeveless shirt like Miku. Bow of Dark blue. Two belts around waist.**_

_**Green eyes and headphones.**_

_**The thingy Miku has on both her arms, except this time Sylvia has only one on the left arm. Right arm has a black strip of cloth tied as a ribbon, with a glove on her hand.**_

_**Skirt is, again, like Miku's, but black at the end and white on top. Strap thingy hanging on her skirt, white and blue.**_

_**No. 4 tattoo on left arm. Pretend Teto doesn't have that tattoo for me, will ya?**_

_**White knee-length boots with black feathery tops.**_

* * *

"Now, fetch me a batch of tea, and be back before the clock strikes 3, or it will be off with your head!" The queen shouts. The servant Allen, looks at me apologetically.

"Yes, My lady." I said muttering, _"As soon as a land a bullet on you."_

You're wondering how the hell I went to be a maid under Princess Rillaine, am I not mistaken?

Well, you see, it all happened like this...

* * *

_A few weeks had passed after that incident with Len. I had got to know each Vocaloid better, and I even made a nick name for Miku, The Demon Princess._

_I was watching TV when Mei-nee came into the room saying that Watt-san, our creator, was calling. I had to grab Kaito by the scarf and drag him to Watt-san's office._

_"So? We're all here. What do ya need?" Len asked. Oh, and just FYI, I've been especially close to him, thanks to Demon Princess and Rin._

_"Ehem. Well, I was just going to tell you that you will be traveling worlds."_

_... What?_

_"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed. I face-palmed._

_"Guys, I only have a vague idea of this, but I think what Watt-san is trying to tell us is that we are traveling to the worlds of our songs. Take the Story of Evil for example." I said as a matter of factly._

_"Yes. Sylvia is correct. And to be more precise, I am sending you to the Story of Evil world, Sylvia." I almost fainted at what Watt-san just said. Long enough to NOT notice that wink he was giving to the other Vocaloids. I regained my self and exclaimed,_

_"WHY ME?" _

_"Sorry, but I already have made an arrangement with the queen. Everyone else will be sent to different worlds too, to get information, that's why. Better start packing!" He said._

_After he left, I suddenly remembered that tube thing that was labeled, 'Dimension Transfer'. I quickly told everyone this and they all nodded as they left the room, one by one. Miku was the last one, I think._

_I headed towards my room to pack after Len gave me a kiss on the cheek, still blushing._

* * *

And there you have it. You know, I'm almost imagining throwing knives at that annoying face that says, 'Now, bow down to me!'. No offence to Rin. Ever since the past 4 months I've been here. Literally.

"Um... Let's see... White Jasmine tea, 4 pa- AH!" I stumble across a bump on the sidewalk. I see white and teal haired girls coming towards me. They helped me get up, and I started dusting off my pants. What? Its the only time I can wear pants, seeing that I have to wear a FREAKING maid dress all- no wait, scratch that, EVERYDAY.

"Are you okay?" The white haired girl, a.k.a., Clarith, asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where are you from?" The teal haired girl, with resemblance to Miku, asked. Michaela.

"From Lucefina, buying Her Highness, Queen Rillaine's, tea, along with some things her servant requested as well."

"Oh." Both said.

"Do you know Allen?" Miku- wait, MICHAELA, asked with her eyes glimmering. I almost rolled my eyes. Almost.

"Heh. Looks like somebody has got a crush. Though, I thought you had Prince Kyle, Michaela-sama?" I teased.

"Well yes. Kyle is an important friend of mine, and I can't just break his heart. I wouldn't be able to take it." She said warmly. Better warn Elluka about this...

"Yes, Michaela-sama. Now, I must be going, or her highness will have my head. See ya sometime, Clarith-san, Michaela-sama." I said with a slight bow, before taking of.

"How did she know my name, Michaela?" I hear Haku- No, argh! I hear CLARITH say to Michaela. Darn, they look so alike!

* * *

**Time Skip Normal POV**

Sylvia rushed to the castle, the gates immediately opening for her. _Shit, shit, SHIT! _She muttered.

Sylvia quickly changed her clothes and prepared her tea. She rushed it to the queen.

"Ah, Sylvia. You made it. Hehe. Only Allen has become this loyal, but I see competition." Rillaine said while smirking.

Sylvia rolled her eyes thinking, _Blame it on Demon Princess. She blackmailed me into this, dammit. I'd leave right now if you let me._

"What was that?" Rillaine said, evil aura surrounding her. Sylvia didn't realize she was saying it out loud. _Great. More bad luck. Good thing I told Elluka about my circumstances, and she agreed. At least I don't have to explain to her anymore._

"Allen, kill her, now." Rillaine said Allen nodded, pulled out a knife, and lunged at Sylvia, who was now standing still, as if ready for the punishment.

Suddenly, two swords clashed with his. At least, that's what Allen thinks it is. One was glowing, and one was glowing with flames.

"Rin! Len!"

**My POV**

"Rin! Len!" I shouted. The moment I'd seen the two sabers, I immediately knew who had owned it.

Len hugged me. Tight.

"Oooooo! Sil-chan's blushin'!" Rin said.

That particular comment, for some reason, ticked me off more than it should. Then I remembered where we were.

"Rin! Allen, remember?" I said, looking at Allen in the eyes. He looked shocked, as well as his sister, Rillaine.

"Yeah, I know. But, I probably should let you handle it. Here, catch." Rin threw a familiar tube to me. My light saber!

"Oh, you are so on." I said while commanding my system to change clothes. After the light dispersed, I was in my regular clothing, That white bow tie, tying my dark blue hair, the feeling of my white boots, oh, and don't forget the mini-skirt! Now I was really getting revved up.

"You are so on, Allen Lucifen D'Autriche." I say, smirking. "Or should I address you as the lost price of Lucifen, the twin sister of princess Rillaine?"

**Allen POV**

Wha- How on earth does she know all those things.

"Allen?" I hear Millady say.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on stealing the throne, your highness. I want to protect you that is all"

The people who looked like us shared a giggle.

"Shut up, both of you. Or do you want me to throw knives in your faces, again?" Sylvia asked darkly. The other people, Rin and Len, I presume? Gulped and back away. The one who looked like the princess, was gulping. I can't believe it.

"So, Allen. Ready to hit me with all you've got?" Sylvia asked. Okay, I've had enough.

"How? With that tube of yours? Face it. I win." I retort.

"Let's see then, shall we?" Sylvia lunged at me, with the tubes growing blades.

"Hm. You are quite good. Okay research done. Let's move, Kagamine." Sylvia said suddenly. I blinked. _What?_

The 2 siblings saluted, "YES MA'AM!"

With that they were gone. The bell ringed.

"Oh, its snack time!" The queen said. "You and Elluka have some explaining to do later. But right now, Where is my brioche?"

"Its here." I hear Elluka-san say.

"What ever you wish, your majesty." I nod with a smile. But, a thought still lingers in my head.

_Just what is Sylvia?_

_Who were the blonde siblings who looked like me and Rin-sama?_

**My POV**

"Ne, Sil-chan, are you sure you're sstill staying here?" Rin asked.

"Yup. I'm waiting till the execution. I'm planning a concert. I already informed Watt-san about this, anyway." I reply.

"Guys! Dinner ready! Get your lazy buttss down here before I drag you!" Len's voice echoed.

We were in Gumillia's place, since Elluka told her about us.

_This will be an interesting first world._

_XD_

* * *

**Finally!**

**Rin: Oh! The chapters up, ain't it?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Miku: Hey, why only Rin and Len?**

**Me and Len: Because you're coming in the next chapter.**

**Miku: Oh.**

**Me, Len, and Rin: Please Read and Review, Follow and Favorite!**

***Len hugs me***

**Me: *blushing* Len Kagamine! What did I tell you about being to close?**

**Len: Oh, come on, Sylvia.**

**Me: S-shut up!**


	5. Note from MOI

**Dear readers,**

**Actually, this is just meant for Missy Missy Bounce. But anyway!**

**I was wondering if I could use War for affection. Why? I'm gonna make it into the next world the Vocaloids are going into. Is that okay?**

**If not, its OK, because I have a back-up story. Well prepared, huh? XD**

**Stupid Periodical Exams! I'm lucky we don't have school tomorrow. Too bad it will have to be rescheduled on Saturday, so yeah.**

**Life in high school is hard. especially if you're grade 7. Take that as a reason I'm not really updating. Summer for us is still on April-May. Which is a long time away.**

**I keep telling my readers (excluding Rose Verdict and Missy Missy Bounce) to review. I need grammar corrections people! Um, hello? I'm like, 12! Don't blame me if I'm that young. There are different generations anyway, I am gonna be 13 son enough, so I thought, 'Hey, why not make an account?'**

**Again, please do leave a review. Missy Missy Bounce, please answer through PM. **

**Thanks! **

**MoonStar1312**

**Review replies:**

**Rose: Yes, yes it will be.**

**Missy Missy Bounce: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks. Your welcome for mentioning your story. I wonder what's gonna happen to Lapis? Poor girl.**

**Aoki (A Guest maybe? Her name wasn't lit up): I can manage with Rin singing. You know, I was writing a song that is sung by me/Sylvia, and its about the twins. Stay tuned!**


	6. Visiting: The Story of Evil 2

**Another chapter? Really? Apparently! (courtesy of Rose Verdict XD)**

**Disclaimer:**

**The song is mine alone. Was it good?**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I don't own the song/s: Meltdown, Magnet, the song that was second in the 2014 NicoNico cho party. The one with 'Minna, Minna, happy, chu, chu chu!', and of course, Daughter/Servant of evil, that is owned by MOTHY.**

* * *

"The Princess will be now executed!" The red-haired mercenary (forgot her name. mind telling me?) shouted. The people started gathering. To my left, the twins rolled their eyes.

"Well you two. Shall we give them a show now?" I smirked at them.

"NO. The 3 of you, shut up!"

"Come on, Demon Princess, I was only kidding. Jeez. Rescue first, then Concert. Got it." I replied. Meiko-nee and Kaito-nii just laughed. I pouted.

Demon Princess just sighed. "You know, I've told you many times that-"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Uh oh. Save that thought for later, Princess. Kagamine, lets move!" I shouted.

"Roger!"

The blade was about to slide down until 'yours truly' stuck her awesome saber in between it.

"Miss me?"

"Sylvia?" Allen, the imposter princess, looked at me bewildered.

"The one and only, you idiot." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Who dared to interfere?" Ms. Red-hair shouted.

"Haay. Kagamine, I leave this battle to you. Rin, specifically." I called.

"Aw man! I wanted to do it!" Came Len's voice. He sounded cute, I am admitting. Demon Princess crashed in with her sword. Wait, why isn't Rin there?

* * *

"What the hell Miku!" I yelled. Rin came behind her brother, giggling. Oh dear. NOW I get it. Oh well. I motioned for Rin and Len to do 'that'. They nodded, then jumped of the platform.

"M-Michaela-sama..." -hair stuttered. Only to realize that this wasn't Michaela.

"Wrong, my dear swordsman." She giggled happily. Hm. Typical. Okay, back to getting Allen out.

"Almost... there!" I muttered. I hit Allen on the head to knock him out.I put him over my shoulder. Miku smirked at the red-swordsman.

Alright. Time to get Allen out of here.

**Miku POV**

"Hah!" I slashed at Ms. Red. Pretty cool name, huh?

"Why you-" Ms. Red says while dodging my attack. I did a double flip in the air and landed 3 feet away. I brought my sword up to her and said,

"Had enough? I tell you, I have, because I don't wanna be late for the concert!"

With that, I jumped off the platform. I ran into the crowd of people. I saw a corner, ran towards it, took a sharp turn, and took off in full speed again.

Once I was certain I was in the right place, I said the password. "Character Voice 1"

"Good job. Here's the leek I owed you." Sil-chan said while tossing me the leek and supporting Allen's weight.

**3rd Person POV**

Soon enough, the gang was back at Gumillia's place.

Sylvia explained to Rillaine and Allen why they stopped the execution. They listened quietly.

Rillaine was in a dress like the one Rin wore on the World's End dance hall song in the 2013 concert. Allen was wearing his normal butler clothes.

Yellow jacket, White undershirt polo, black tie, black rose pinned at the left side of his jacket.

"So, basically, you mean that you were not from this... dimension?" Allen asked, pieceing (dunno how that spells) everything that happened.

"Yup! Anyway, Rillaine-sama has something to say, so I'm gonna leave you alone for now" Sylvia said, winking.

"Wha- How did you-" Rillaine said but was cut off because Sylvia left the room.

"What did she mean by that, princess?" Allen asked. Rillaine took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm so sorry, Allen. I didn't know that I was causing you pain. I thought that I could get away with everything, but I couldn't. Please don't leave me like that again, Allen. I don't want to be Queen anymore.'

Rillaine took another deep breath before talking again, trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"If you had told me that you loved Michaela, I wouldn't have asked for her killing. Just- I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. But please answer this: why would you want to give up your life for mine? I've so many pain to you that I don't know the reason why."

Allen smiled lovingly (as a twin. not making this a twincest no matter how much I fangirl about it!) at his sister.

"I always loved your smile, princess. I will not let anyone take that away from me. That's more important than my life." He said as he kissed her in the forehead.

* * *

**My POV**

"How are they?" Len asked me. I only nodded. He seemed to get my point. He smiled. I smiled back. I sat down beside him, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

I looked at him. Then, after a long, 10 minutes of staring at each other, I said

"I love you"

Len looked shocked for a moment, then pressed his fore head on mine.

"Love you too."

And then, our lips met.

**3rd Person POV**

"You ready?" Miku, Rin, and Len asked Sylvia. She nodded at them. Len looked worryingly at Sylvia. She smiled reassuringly at him, her eyes saying _Don't worry. I've been writing the song for months. _(lol which is so not true. I've just composed it during the dismissal time of our school)

Sylvia stepped up onto the stage and so did Luka, Len, Rin, and Miku.

"Hello, civillians of Lucifenia. This first song is dedicated to... Allen and Rillaine Lucifen D'Autriche." Sylvia said into the mic. The crowd gasped. Allen and Rillaine were just wide eyed.

Luka tapped her drumsticks and Rin and Miku readied their guitars. Len played his bass. Sylvia started to sing.

_Seeing the two of you make me smile_

_My heart aches when I hear your laughs._

_What is it that makes me protect you,_

_Even if you aren't all that 'innocent'?_

_Your the reason why I won't back down_

_Your the reason why I struggle to live_

_I'll see to it that no one will dare harm you._

_I want the two of you to be happy_

_Whatever it takes, I'll protect you..._

_Til the very end of me._

_You, the servant, is the one who protects_

_You, the queen, is the one who is protected._

_I will swear, on my one true name_

_To protect both of you._

_Should harm come its way to get you,_

_I will step in the way, if it gets you alive._

_Your the reason why I won't back down_

_Your the reason why I struggle to live_

_I'll see to it that no one will dare harm you._

_I want the two of you to be happy_

_Whatever it takes, I'll protect you..._

_Til the very end of me._

_So please, smile those shining smiles of yours._

When Sylvia finished the song, the crowd was quiet. Never had they known that someone cares this much to the 'Aku no mususme' and her servant.

Rillaine was found. With tears in their eyes, she and Allen smiled widely. The crowd was shocked. This is the daughter of evil?

The next song was Meltdown, sung by Rin. Next was Magnet by Miku and Luka. Oh, and remember the second song of the 2014 NicoNico party? Yeah, that was the last.

Miku, Sylvia, Rin, Len, and all the other Vocaloids bowed. The crowd, now liking the music, went nuts.

With that, they were packing their bags.

"Do you really need to leave?" Allen asked Sylvia.

"Yeah. Oh wait! Can you tell them to wait for me? I have to do something." Sylvia ran off, leaving Allen bewildered.

**My POV**

I walked towards the sea, holding a glass bottle containing a wish.

_Please keep on smiling, Rillaine. Allen._

* * *

**Yeeheey!**

**Finally got to stick that moment of SylviaxLen! I know its a bit rushed, but like I said in that note, I am only 12 and very inexperienced in writing romance.**

**What did you think of the song? I hope it wasn't lame.**

**Rate and Review!**

**Me: *stretches* Ah! its finally done!**

**Rin and Len: You rushed it WAY too much.**

**Me: Does it look like I care?**

**Miku: *sarcastically* Yes.**


	7. Name changing

**Sup!**

**Yeah, I know what it says on the chapter. I know it says name change, but WHY you ask?**

**Cuz there's already Miki ****FURUKAWA****. And I ABSOLUTELY don't want people to think that me and Miki are siblings**

**Anyway, after the next chapter, ****_Bookstore_****, we *cough cough* the VOCALOIDS will be in the ****_War for Affection _****world.**

**Just to warn you, this will be confusing. So I decided to give you a guide on what I call the different People! (WFA= War for Affection, V=Vocaloid**

_**Kagamine-Kagamine Len, V**_

_**Len= Len from WFA**_

_**Rin-chan=V**_

_**Rin=V**_

_**Demon Princess (you know who Miku:HEY! Me: Ooops.)=V**_

_**Miku=WFA**_

_**P.S.: I've placed a twist in the story because people might think I'm stealing Bounce-san's story. That's why I changed it a bit, but the plots still the same. (Or is it? *evil smirk*)**_

* * *

I was about to buy chocolates from the store across from our house, but I was tackled by someone.

"OW!"

"Oops! Sorry Sylvia!"

"Geez. WTH, Miki?"

"Nevermind! Anyway, I was about to ask you if you wanted to change your last name since..." She trailed off.

I thought for a moment, and finally understanding what she just said. "Sure. Why not?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? I thought you would be mad..."

"Don't be silly! Changing last names is better than people treating us like we're sisters" I giggled. She giggled as well.

And soon, we were having a giggle fest.

* * *

**Time Skip: At Watt-san's**

"Okay. Last name changing complete. Tachibana Sylvia now online."

I wake up groggily. I am SO not doing that ever again. At least I got to change my last name.

After I got my name changed, Miki and I went back to the house. When we arrived, we were greeted by the devastating face of Rin, who looked like she had just woken up. Does she always have to sleep in?

"Oh, hey, you two. Where have you been?" She asked. Miku came out, and surprisingly looking... uh... sleepy. Must've stayed up late at night playing video games.

"Aldjhflkjndfshhhskjfoefh." She greeted us.

"Stop talking, Demon Princess. And Rin, to answer your question, I changed my last name to Tachibana." I sigh rolling my eyes.

I walk towards the couch till I felt a familiar hand tap me on my shoulder. I turn around to see Len, who BTW is now currently my boyfriend. Crazy, right?

"Hey, Sylvia. Helping me again with lunch?" He asked smiling. I returned the smile. "You bet. So what we gonna make?"

"Can we have a barbecue? I've always wanted to have a barbecue party." Miki piped up. I nodded my head. "Sure. Grab the grill, will ya?" She took off to the basement while me and Len prepared the things we needed.

And, we had a great time with the barbecue. Especially when Gakupo got his ass on fire and Luka frantically trying to put it out by blowing. All of us, Except Gakupo and Luka, thought it was the most entertaining thing we saw.

_What's our next event? _I thought to myself chuckling.

* * *

**Hm.**

**First of all, this took me longer than expected, even if this chapter was kinda short. Why? Because I kept myself occupied with Powerpuff girls Z. With that comic made by BiPinkBunny, I don't know if you guys have heard of her, but I have a feeling Rose verdict has. Really? *giggling like a total idiot***

**Second, Periodic has finally stopped. The only bad news is that we still have an event where we will have to memorize 9 stanzas and preform it. In our country's language. (believe me, I have a much easier time with English than with Tagalog.)**

**Lastly,... Read and review, Tell me any grammatical errors, etc. and please do remember the guide I gave you earlier. I wasn't kidding when I told you you needed it. Wait, did I even tell you that you were going to need it? *scratches head* oh well.**

**Peace out. *salute***

**[MoonStar has logged of_]**


	8. Bookstore

**[MoonStar has logged on_]**

**Yo!**

**The next few lines will be said in filipino, because I don't want to offend people.**

_***Beeep* ina! Sinabi magreview kung nagustuhan o hindi, pero wala parin! Jusme! Para kayong mga ka-klase ko! Hindi sumusunod sa mga panuto!**_

_**Mahirap ba gumawa nang review, o ano? Mga *Beep*!**_

_**Pasensiya na sa mga Pinoy at mga Pinay diyan...**_

**Okay. Don't try translating that, its for your own good. To those in the Philippines, I'm serious. Please do leave a review on any type of grammar mistake.**

**Really do appreciate it.**

**Len: What the hell did you say up there?**

**Me: Ah, nandemonai, nandemonai. (Nothing, nothing.)**

**Rin: Really?**

**Miku: Stop bothering her, Rin.**

**Len: Who's going to do it? The commencing, I mean.**

**Me, Miku, and Rin: ME! *looks at each other and starts doing rock-paper-scissors***

**Len:*sigh* Here's the next chapter, codename, [Bookstore]**

* * *

"It's so hot!" Rin shouted near my ear. I groaned. "Yeah, but you don't have to shout it near my ear!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I just can't help that its this hot!" She said rolling around.

"Both of you, we know its hot, so please shut up! I'm trying to read!" Luka-nee scolded. Even Len was to warmed up to put his arm around me.

"Why don't we go to a Bookstore? You can read and it has aircon in there." He suggested. Kaito-nii shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm going to the Ice cream store with Teto and Gumi."

"K. How about the others?" Len said. We all raised our hands. "I guess I gotta go get Miku." I stood up and left the room, going to Miku's.

"Miku, open up! We're going to the bookstore! You wanna come?" I asked her. No answer. "Miku?" I open the door to find Miku and...

The missing fridge. "Hey, why'd you open-" She didn't get to finish because I held her up high- with a death grip on her necktie. Hey, that rhymes! Ayy tange, I can still joke around.

"Explain the reason why the fridge is here, dearie, or you will find yourself in the pits of hell" I said darkly. Miku gulped.

"I-I wanted to c-cool of, s-so I g-got the fridge and p-placed it here." She finished. I put her down.

"I'm letting you go, for now. Hurry up, I gotta find me some manga." She nodded and closed the door. Man, she was freaked.

"We're leaving!" We said to Gakupo as we went to the portal that lead to the biggest bookstore/library, National Bookstore. (Do not own this. was too lazy to think up a name.)

"Can I help you?" The saleslady said greeting us. Oh, and just to tell you, our system can change the color of our hair, that's why no one thinks we're some weirdos who dye their hair funny colors.

Lucky for Rin and Len, their hair is blonde, so they don't have to do anything.

"Somewhere I can read in peace?" Luka asked.

"Over there, ma'am. By the counter."

"Pop fiction, please!" Rin and Miku said eagerly.

"Down that way, then turn left. What about you, ma'am, sir?" She turned to us. Len answered first, "I'll go whereever my girlfriend is going."

I looked at him. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yeah." He nooded. I gave him an 'alright-dude-dont-blame-me-for-anything' look and said, "Yaoi mangas, please"

The saleslady immediately turned pink. "Right over there, ma'am. past the fiction shelves."

Len looked at me giving a 'wtf-man-are-you-crazy' face. I only shrugged and went to the manga section.

"Aha! Found it!" I said pulling one of those LenxKaito mangas.

"What the hell!" He shouted. I giggled. "Told you. You shouldn't have come with me."

"Whatever." He said, hiding his blush. but failing to do so. "Bleh. Have it your way, I'm buying this."

"What! What if Kaito sees it?"

"Relax, when he does, I'll make sure he never sees daylight again." I said walking to the cashier with 3 versions of the KaitoxLen manga. I paid and began reading it outside the bookstore. A full 30 minutes have passed, and Rin came out with a bag full of books.

"Hey, what'd you buy?" Rin asked me as she came holding lots of books.

"Geez Rin, its not like we're never going to visit again, why so many books? And about my books, ask Len's permission first. He's forbidded me to show anyone except if he allows."

Rin looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Len told her exasperatingly. Rin cheered and snagged a book from my bag. I returned to reading my own manga.

I look up to see how Rin was doing. Her face was red with blood rushing out of her nose. I carefully placed my book back into my bag. Once I closed the zipper, I burst out laughing, so bad I had to clutch my stomach. Hehe, Yaoi FTW!

"What the heck... Where did you find this?" She asked me. "Sorry, can't tell." I put my finger on my lips, indicating that it was a secret. I let out a chuckle while she groaned.

"Hey! Uhm, where's Len?" Luka came asking. I spun around. "Come to think of it, where did he go? He was here moments ago..."

"I'm here idiot, helping leek-head with her bags. Seriously, we should construct a library at our house!" He said juggling a dozen bags. He didn't see the broken tile on the floor, so he tripped.

Fortunately for the bags, I caught them. One on my head, two hanging on my right hand, around seven on the other, and another two on my foot. (add that up, its 12.)

I heard claps from all around me, and I guess it was the crowd of people. I laughed nervously. "Ahaha, hehe..."

I gave the bags back to Len, who was muttering about not being a great boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek, telling him it was okay.

I suddenly got a feeling, like someone was watching me, I spun around to see silver hair, along with a pair of blood red eyes. She disappeared though. One thing for sure, I know it wasn't Haku-nee. Whenever she was watching me, it felt motherly. But this person didn't give me that feeling.

"What's wrong?" Len asked me. I snapped back into attention. "Uh.. no, nothing. just some random girl." Len raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, and so did I. But my mind was wandering away from reality.

_I wonder who that was..._

* * *

**mm...**

**I have no idea why, but I've been in a state of depression this past week. Either I was too _tamad_, or its one of those random mood-swings.**

**Anyway! Do you know who the mystery person was? I'll give you a hint: Mystery person was watching with envy. Eeep!**

**Also, I have a deviant art account! Find me:_ Luna-chaaan30._ Chose that username coz' 'Luna' is like another name for 'Moon', so yeah. Oh and, I have a LenxRin one-shot there, so be sure to check it out!**

**Sorry for the late update! As I told you, I was too depressed to make an update!**

**Let's aim for 15 reviews before I post next chapter, okay? _Onegai_, I'm begging you!**

_**Matte ne!**_

**[MoonStar has logged off_]**


	9. Cosplay Disaster

**Hey...**

**Okay, I have a good reason why I don't really update. And it comes in two words if you want the simplest answer. Writer's block.**

**Seriously, I've been trying to think about topics to write in this story. And the fact that my brain is over flowing with ideas for my other fanfics isn't helping.**

**I have like, around, 4 stories with their plots all written out. Well, mostly all of them.**

**Oh, and don't forget about school work. Seriously? Who gives a project when its semestral break, AKA, the time I have fun?!**

***continues to rant on and on about how annoying the world can be***

**Codename: Cosplay!**

"I'm bored." Rin exclaimed. Len looked at her. "Well, what do you want to do? Jump off a cliff and scream 'Geronimo'? Go ahead."

"...Fuck you."

"Thanks, but maybe later."

"Damn shota."

"Well how am I supposed to get fans if I ain't a shota?"

"You guys, you do know in my language, 'shota', ar rather spelled as s-y-o-t-a, means boyfriend/girlfriend?" Sylvia cut in. She placed her headphones around her neck and paused the anime she was watching.

"Really?" Rin asked with curiosity. Sylvia nodded. Rin then pouted. "What a kill-joy."

Sylvia shook her head at the blonde girl's antics and went back to watching. Until she felt a familiar pair of arms snake around her waist. "Len!" She squealed. She swore the little idiot was smirking.

"What? Can't I touch my girlfriend? Or should I do this?" Len began nibbling at her ear. Sylvia felt her face heaten up. She was sure she resembled a tomato.

"Kya! So kawaii! Len, when have you become so evil?" Rin began giggling. Len smirked at her. "I can't help it. She's mine, you know?" With that he nuzzled his face in Sylvia's neck. Sylvia let out a faint moan.

"Damn it." She muttered, resuming her watching.

"What's that?" Len asked her.

"Oh, its just Ouran highschool host academy. Hey wait, stop that!" Sylvia said as Len licked a bit of her neck. "You perverted little blonde smartass."

Len shrugged. "Its just a mark to remind you that no one can have you."

"What ever."

Suddenly, a flash of teal went into the room, grabbing both Len and Rin.

"What the-" Sylvia began, but stopped because they were gone. She noticed a note left on the floor.

'Sil-chan, please make us these costumes! They're all from Fairy Tail, don't worry! It shouldn't be so hard! -M.H.'

She shook her head. 'I wonder if she knows that they can just cosplay as themselves, and if they were cosplaying Fairy Tail, they could've just bought from a cosplay shop?'

Sylvia grabbed her jacket (which was a gift from Len. Ayee!) and went to the cosplay shop.

* * *

"Um... Let's see... Lucy Heartfilia(Miku), Romeo Conbolt(Len), Erza Scarlet(Luka), Bisca Mulan(Gumi), Wendy Marvel(Rin), Natsu Dragneel(Kaito)... I think thats it." Sylvia re-checked the costumes she had bought in case she had missed anything. "All here." She muttered.

She dragged the costumes back to their home. Once she set foot in the living room, she threw the bags on the couch and took a nap on the next couch.

She woke up because she felt someone wrapping their arms around her. "Len, get off me. If you aren't him, well, you still have to get off." She said with her eyes sstill closed.

"Oh, come on. Can't I snuggle with you too? Miku kept us in that torture for 4 hours. I deserve some cuddling time." Len answered her. "Fine. Just adjust a bit, I can't move."

* * *

"Oh, so you were practicing a skit?" Sylvia said munching the omelettes Len had made. Len, Rin, and Miku nodded. "Yup. And I had them practice with the costumes."

Sylvia nodded. After a few moments, she added, "Oh yeah, you should've made Meiko Lucy. Lucy's got a big chest, so it would be obvious that it should be Meiko." Sylvia smirked. This was one way to tell Miku that she was flat-chested.

Miku huffed out in annoyance. Speaking of which, where are the clothes?" Rin asked. Sylvia pointed to the living room. "There, on the couch."

When Rin left, they all ate in silence. That is, until Sylvia said, "Len, what's wrong?"

Len blushed bright red as he stuttered out. "I- I wanted f-for you to go out for a-another date with me." He blushed furiously.

"God dammit, why did you have to be a shota? I mean, come on!" Sylvia threw her hands in the air. "But, to answer your question, what about that newly opened water park? Sound good to you?" She told him.

"Water park? Yes! I'll finally be able to see you in a bikikni!" Len shouted dancing around.

Suddenly a cry rang out. "IT'S NOT HERE! IT ISN'T **FUCKING** ANYWHERE!"

* * *

"You sure you placed them here?" Miku asked Sylvia again. The blunette nodded for the tenth time. "I know I placed it here, Miku. Len aw it too. If he wasn't too focused on me."

"Hey!"

"Just saying."

"Geez. For the record, I did see a stack of clothes on the couch." He answered a tad bit to defensively. Sylvia just walked around calmly, taking her time to look for the clothes. 'Why isn't Sylvia panickeing? The clothes are gone for fuck's sake!' Miku thought, biting her lip in the process.

Luka burst into the room. "Check... out... the videos!" She said, out of breath.

They went into a secluded room filled with monitors.

Luka went ahead and pressed a button on what seemed like the control panel. A single screen lit up, showing a video taken just when they were having dinner.

In the video, a silver streak went towards the couch and when the streak left, the clothes were gone.

"Hmm... too bad we can't take a closer look in slow motion..." Sylvia said aloud. Her eyes found it's way to Len's. They nodded at each other, and then Len took the seat and began typing with a fast pace.

The video rewinded and started to play again, only this time enhanced and in slow motion.

"Those eyes... and hair... that person in the video... it can't.." Rin murmmured.

"That figure in the video is..." Miku started.

"Tei. Tei Sukone." Len finished. 'Things just started to get complicated, hasn't it?' Sylvia thought.

She did have another trick up her sleeve, though. The others had as well, they just didn't realize it yet.

**Yeah... too short.**

**Hey! I had to put a cliffhanger SOMEWHERE!**

**But anyway, maybe I will be updating in the weekend. Maybe. If I don't get too carried away reading _Misconceptions _ by Sandstorm30. It's an AWESOME, might I repeat, AWESOME fanfic which I've noticed Rose Verdict had liked. Whoop dee doo, (Courtesy of Butch when he said, "Whoop dee fucking doo, you got me. I surrender) I'm that crazy.**

**Until then, Bye!**

**[MoonStar1312 has logged out_]**


End file.
